Wolf's Bane
by Wolf Warrior
Summary: A strange new teen joins the Titans. Raven suspects that there is more to this stranger than it seems.Werewolf. RavOcc,RobStar,BBTerra. RR. Rating may change.


I do not own Teen Titans

Wolfs Bane

The Titans were fighting Plasmus as he was destroying the city streets. Cyborg and Robin attacked together, but had little effect on the raging monster. Raven and Starfire attacked together, and had some effect on Plasmus, then Beast Boy shape shifted into a t-rex and started to attack Plasmus. Plasmus grabbed Beast Boy and threw him into a building. He turned into a wolf and ran back to the fight. In the shadows a young man with black spiked hair watches Beast Boy carefully, and slowly stirs when Beast Boy turns into a wolf. Plasmus back hands Beast Boy as he rejoins the fight. The young man in the shadows leaps out and caught Beast Boy before he hit the ground. The teen carefully puts him on the ground while keeping his yellow eyes fixed on Plasmus who starts attacking the Titans again. Beast Boy slowly gets up and sees the teen standing over him. The young man lends him a hand and helps him up. "Who are you?" asks Beast Boy. The young man looks at Beast Boy and says "My name is Will and I have come to ask for your help." "But why me?" Beast Boy asks. "I will tell you later. Meet me at the Northern edge of town after you beat Plasmus, your friends need your help." Said Will. "Okay I'll see you there." Spoke Beast Boy as he joins back in the fight and the Titans finally beat Plasmus. "Listen guys I will meet you at the tower later I have to go somewhere." "Okay we'll see you later." Replied Robin.

At the Northern edge of town Beast Boy meets up with Will. "What is this all about?" asks Beast Boy. "I better start at the beginning so you will understand." Said Will calmly, his eyes becoming distant as he remembers what happened in the past. The two sat down on top of rocks. "It all began two months ago, my family and I were camping when a werewolf broke into our campsite and mutilated everyone in my family except me. The werewolf bit me, and now I have his tainted blood making me a werewolf." "Whoa, man I am so sorry about your family." Said Beast Boy. "Its ok. Anyway I found out about the Teen Titans and I thought you could help me control myself." Said Will. "Sure man I'll help you out, and I am sure that my friends will help you too." "No, they can't know about this please don't tell them." "Okay I won't but do you want to come and stay at Titan Tower." "You... will let me live with you?"said Will with surprise. "Yea of course you can. Lets go." The two walk to Titans Tower.

They arrive at Titan Tower then Will stops Beast Boy and says "Uh Beast Boy... I am kinda shy around other people..." "Oh its ok these guys are really nice." Replies Beast Boy. They walk in and the two go into the living room where the rest of the Titans are relaxing. "Hey Beast Boy. Uh, who is that behind you?" asks Robin. "Guys I would like you to meet Will." Starfire flies up to Will and tries to give him a hug to welcome him. Will puts his arms up in defense and cowers down. The Titans stare at him. "Uh Star, he is kinda shy."Says Beast Boy. "Oh I did not mean to frighten you."Said Starfire quietly. "Its ok. I am just not used to people."Said Will. "Will I would like you to meet Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Terra." Said Beast Boy. "Hello Will." Said Robin as he slowly walked over and shook his hand. Cyborg also walked over and shook his hand. Starfire embraced Will. Terra walked over to Will and shook his hand. Will looked at Raven then asked Beast Boy how come she didn't come and welcome him. "She keeps to herself most of the time." Said Beast Boy. Will walked toward Raven and sat down next to her. Raven looked up from her book and glared at him. "Hey Will would you like to have a tour of Titan Tower?" said Robin. Will looked up and nodded. He stood up and walked passed Raven.

Beast Boy, Robin, and Terra took Will on a tour of Titan Tower. The first place they showed him was the weight training room. Will asked if he could try picking up Cyborg's weights Robin, Terra, and Beast Boy laughed at him. "Go ahead, I doubt you can lift them." Said Robin. He walked over to the weights. He grabbed the biggest one and lifted the weights with ease. The three teens looked at Will with disbelief. Will carefully put the weight back and continued on with Robin, Beast Boy, and Terra. They showed their rooms, and passed by Raven's room. "How come we didn't go into Raven's room?" Will asked. "She doesn't want anyone go inside her room." Answered Robin. After the tour was over Beast Boy asked Robin if Will could stay at Titan Tower for a few weeks because he has no where to stay. "He has no where to go?" asked Robin. "No where. He has been living outside for a long time. He has no parents or relatives either." Said Beast Boy. "That is terrible. We should invite him to stay with us." Said Starfire over hearing Robin and Beast Boy's conversation. "Yeah lets ask him to stay with us."Said Robin. They asked Will to stay and he agreed to. Starfire flew over to him and hugged him. "Come on lets watch a movie." Said Beast Boy. "Lets watch a horror movie." Said Terra. "Ok lets put in Dracula." Said Robin. They all sat down to watch the movie. Will stood back in the corner unsure of what to do. Robin noticed him standing in the corner and asked him to sit down and watched the movie. Will slowly walked and sat down next to Raven and watched the movie.

The movie was about half way point and flashed a picture of the full moon. Will's yellow eyes glowed red for a moment and went back to normal. Raven noticed this and stared at him for a moment. Will stood up and said he had to go to the bathroom. Raven decided to follow him at a distance to see what was wrong with him. Her excuse was that she had to go to her room for a minute. Quietly she snuck behind him Will turned around because he heard something. He looked around for a minute then continued on. He finally made it to the bathroom and shut the door. She stood near the door and listened. Inside the bathroom Will was sweating a little and was talking to himself. "No, it wasn't a real moon... I have to relax so I don't go on a rampage again. He splashed some water on his face then wiped his face with a towel. Will sighed and looks in the mirror. He stares at his reflection and remembers the past two months on that terrible night. He hears a heart beat and walked outside the bathroom and notices Raven. She stares at him coldly as he walks past her. He sat back down by Beast Boy and relaxes. Raven thought about what she heard him talking about as started to walk back to watch the end of the movie.

That night Will was having terrible nightmares and woke up sweating. He looked outside and noticed it was almost a full moon. "It's going to be a full moon tomorrow." Will thought as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

In the morning Will stretched and got out of bed. He went down to the living room where he smelled breakfast cooking. He started to drool as he came through the door way and looked at the food that was cooking. He sat down and waited for the food to be served. Beast Boy and Starfire cooked the food this morning and gave everyone a whole plate full of what looked like burnt sausages, runny eggs, and over cooked toast. Everyone looked at their plate and said no thanks. Will looked down at his food like it was gold. He started to stuff all the food in his mouth. Hearing the loud noises the Titans turned and looked at Will. He was eating like an animal.

He looked up at them and asked "What's up?" "Dude how long has it been since you ate something?" asked Robin. Now this took some thought for Will. " I think it has been at least a week or so. Uh are you guys going to eat that?" Said Will solemnly as he took Robin and Cyborg's plates. The Titans looked at Will and asked "A week since you have eaten?" "Yeah just about."Will said as he finished his meal. He picked up his plates and washed them off. Will turned around and faced the Titans. Will grinned at them and said "Thanks for taking me in and giving me a temporary home. So to show my gratitude I will cook you guys an awesome meal tonight even though I haven't eaten anything in a week, I am a great cook. The past week I before I met Beast Boy and the rest of you, I did not have any food so I couldn't cook. Anyway I just want to ask you what you like to eat and I will cook it for you guys." The Titans thought for a moment and took out a piece of paper and wrote down their names and favorite foods. Will looked at it and smiled. "I can cook everything on here... how come Raven didn't write anything on here?" thought Will. He looked up at her, she was staring at him with a scowl on her face. Will walked up to her and held out the paper so she could write down her food on it. She hit his arm and cut open his skin. Blood oozed out of his cut and slowly ran down his arm. He looked at her and turned around and walked away. Starfire took him into the bathroom and cleaned his wound. She noticed his sad face and told him not to worry. He asked what food that Raven liked and she wrote it down for him.

Will went and asked Robin if he wanted to spar with him. "Sure if you can keep up with me." Said Robin slyly. They fought together and Will won the match. It was about two o'clock when Will started to prepare the meal. He cooked everything that was on the list and what Starfire wrote for him to cook for Raven. After everything was done cooking, he set the table and put the food out. He called everyone to the living room and had them sit down and eat. The Titans looked at the food on the table and started to eat. Everyone complemented the meal, even Raven. "That is the best meal I have ever eaten." Said Cyborg and Robin. "Where is your meal Will?" asked Robin. "Oh, mine is still cooking." Said Will.

After they ate, they sat down to watch a movie. It was an action film. After the movie was over, they made comments about the movie and went to bed.

Will was going to bed when he remembered that there was a full moon tonight. He looked outside and saw the moon big and round. Will started sweating heavily and collapsed onto the ground. He started to scream from the horrible pain of his body changing. His bones shifted and grew and his eyes turned red gold. His muzzle grew out and razor sharp fangs grew out of his mouth. Will's muscles grew larger and black fur grew on his body. His hands and feet turned into massive paws and his nails turned into black talons. His shirt ripped and stretched and a tail grew out of his pants. His human screams turned into deep growls and sighs. Then he blacked out and the beast took over his body. The bandages on his arm were still on and didn't rip off during his change. Titans Tower was at the werewolf's mercy, for Will's change was nearly completed.

A loud bloodcurdling howl echoed through Titans Tower waking everyone up. They walked out of their rooms to see if Beast Boy was behind this. "Beast Boy please go outside if your going to howl at the moon." Robin said sleepily. "Dude that wasn't me."Said Beast Boy.

The Titans really woke up when another loud howl was heard right behind them. They turned around slowly and stiffened up. "W..what was that guys?" said Terra with fear shaking her body. "I...I think it was a wolf howl." Said Robin shakily. Will screamed as his change completed and the Titans feared the worst. "Oh god I think it has Will." Said Cyborg. They heard a low growl behind them and jumped. " I am going to check it out you stay here." Said Beast Boy as he changed into his wolf form. "Oh no, Will you changed. I should have known that it was a full moon tonight. I bet you didn't know either and it surprised you." Thought Beast Boy. When Beast Boy arrived and saw the beast, the animal turned on him and knocked him out. The other Titans heard the yelp Beast Boy emitted and started to get really scared. "What are we going to do? This thing killed Will and knocked out Beast Boy." Said Cyborg. "We don't know if Will is dead I think he is still alive." Said Robin. The wolf crept up close to them and a low growl rose from its throat. The Titans froze and slowly turned around to see glowing eyes staring right at them. The wolf dared anyone to move. The wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed Robin by the throat and threw him at Starfire. The wolf fell back onto four paws again. It charged into Cyborg and Terra and rammed them into a wall. Raven was the only one standing as the others struggled to run away. The wolf stared into Raven's eyes as her fear became stronger. It stood back up on its hind legs and grabbed Raven by the collar and roared in her face. She began to shake uncontrollably fearing the worst was about to happen. "NO!" Screamed Starfire as she shot an energy blast at the wolf's back. The wolf dropped Raven to the ground, who was frozen with fear, and turned to face the other Titans. Starfire's eyes glowed green with anger as the wolf turned to face the Titans. The wolf quickly charged Starfire before any of the other Titans could attack. "STARFIRE!" screamed Robin in sheer horror. Before the wolf struck Starfire, it turned its head to look at Robin. The wolf looked at Starfire who was curled up quivering and waiting for the final blow. The wolf backed off and charged at Robin knocking him out on impact. Starfire crawled to Robin and took care of his wounds. Cyborg was standing in front of a knocked out Terra. The wolf quickly knocked him out as well. Leaving only Raven and Starfire to defend the other titans. Raven looked to Starfire for help but she was unable to move toward her. The wolf gave them both a threatening look and left for a moment. Raven took the chance to move by Starfire.

The wolf returned dragging Beast Boy behind it and dropped him in front of Starfire. The wolf did not notice that Raven moved and looked back to where she was originally. Surprised that she was not there it looked for her and spotted her by Starfire. Angry that she had moved, it grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. Starfire yelped at the sight and Raven was powerless against the attack. The wolf grabbed Raven by the throat and lifted her above the ground to eye level. It slowly started to squeeze her throat causing her to struggle for air. Starfire started to cry knowing she could do nothing to save Raven. Tears started to stream down Raven's face also knowing that she will soon die. The wolf listened to her heart beating fast making drool drip down his huge fangs. "Please, spare her. She is my friend." Whimpered Starfire. The wolf turned its head to see Starfire weeping and pleading at its feet. It thought for a minute and loosened its grip on Raven allowing her to breathe. The wolf closed its eyes and reopened them to reveal yellow eyes. Both Teens gasped in surprise. The wolf carefully lowered Raven to the ground and backed off. The wolf put its tail between its legs and sat down. It lowered its head and put its ears back in shame. Starfire and Raven realized that it was sorry for harming them.

Will's human mind woke up still in the beast's body. He was horrified as he looked at the carnage his rampage resulted in his transformation. He spotted Starfire weeping at his feet and Raven in his grasp choking for air. He loosed his grip and put Raven down on the ground. Will put his tail between his legs and sat on the ground. He began to get enraged with himself for hurting his friends. Will began to walk to the conscious teens but stopped in mid stride. He looked at the condition he was in. He had blood on his paws and some on his face that wasn't his, and he was in his wolf form, and still unpredictable. Will began to worry that if he stayed to help he might turn on them again. He turned and ran to the living room. Visions from his past started to haunt him again. The sight of his mother, father, and little brother being torn apart by the beast. Then it fast forward to his first change as he killed an innocent teenager walking in the woods. He felt his body hit the floor and heard his roars that echoed through the tower. Will's visions started again to where he met Beast Boy and the other Titans. It also showed his fight with the Titans in his beast form.

Raven and Starfire watched as the wolf ran away from them. As he left sight Raven spoke "you do realize that, the wolf was Will right?" Starfire looked at Raven surprised. "But how we heard him scream down the hallway." "Yes but he had those bandages and his torn clothes on his body. He must be a lycanthrope." Raven replied. As she said that they heard Will roaring in fear. They ran to the living room and found Will laying on the floor with new wounds from his talons ripping at his skin. "Raven what is wrong with him?" Starfire spoke shaken from the scene. Using her telekinetic powers, she looked into his mind. She watched his visions completely mortified by his life. She came out of the visions and looked at Starfire. "We have to wake him up or he will kill himself from these visions he is having." Raven spoke shakily. "Get back and I will wake him up. He will be unpredictable when he wakes so stay back." Starfire ran to the door and stopped to watch. Raven put her hand on Will's forehead and spoke her incantation.

Will's eyes fluttered open and he struggled to his feet. He had lost too much blood and he collapsed into a deep sleep.

As Will fell back to the ground, he started to change back into human form. His fur receded, his muscles and bones went back to normal. Will's normal spiky black hair returned and his facial expression reverted back to normal. Starfire watched in complete wonder and amazement. Raven was no different but she was still disturbed by his visions. "We have to get him to the infirmary. I'll take him and you get the others ok." Raven said sternly. "Ok meet you there." Starfire said as she flew out the room. Raven turned and looked back at Will. His body was still strewn in a small pool of his crimson blood. She slowly walked toward him and gathered him in her arms then teleported to the infirmary. Raven walked to an empty bed and laid him down on the mattress. As she started to treat his wounds Starfire walked in with Robin and Beast Boy. Raven helped her put them both on a bed. Raven helped Starfire bring the rest of the Titans to the infirmary and treat their wounds. Will was severely wounded and Raven didn't think he would survive.

Two days later the Titans were completely healed but Raven was still trying to heal Will's wounds. The rest of the Titans went to go get a pick up a pizza and Raven volunteered to stay behind to look after Titans Tower and Will. Raven walked into the infirmary to change Will's bandages. When she took them off his wounds were completely healed. Raven was absolutely dumfounded by the site. She felt something holding her hand and looked down at Will. He peered up silently, his eyes seemed to pierce through her soul. She was frightened but intrigued by his actions. "Thank you." Will spoke quietly. "For what?" Raven asked still in a lock with his golden eyes. He let go of her hand and carefully sat up. Raven watched in somewhat of an awe as his huge muscles rippled and strained to help him sit up. "You helped me control my power, no my curse." He looked down in shame. "I am sorry that I attacked you and the rest of the Titans. I guess I should have let Beast Boy tell you guys about my condition." Said Will. "Don't worry about it none of us were seriously hurt from the experience with the exception of yo-" Raven was cut off by the alarm. She quickly ran to the living room and found out that Slade was attacking again and the Titans needed her help. Raven quickly ran out the door and flew to the battle.

Slade and his army were attacking a diamond mine shooting lasers at the Titans. The Titans had the upper hand until Terra lost control of her powers and an avalanche of rocks and dirt fell on Beast Boy. Something ran past the Titans and into the falling rocks. Before Beast Boy knew what happened he felt someone carrying his body at a fast pace. The person stopped and let him down gently. "Are you all right?" "Yeah, who-?" Beast Boy looked up at Will who was standing over him. "How did you get here?" asked Beast Boy astonished. "I followed Raven." Will replied. "BEAST BOY!" Robin screamed as he frantically tried to dig him out of the rubble. "We better tell them you are all right." Said Will. "Hey Robin, Beast Boy is all right I got him." Called out Will. The Titans turned and faced Will and Beast Boy. "Will?" said the confused Titans. A laser shot out almost hitting Starfire in the arm. "Look we are in a middle of a battle, ask the questions later and I'll promise to answer them." Replied Will as he turned and faced the robotic army. "Beast Boy, Terra is in the cavern go look for her, and we will cover you." Will said quietly as he eyed down the army. "Right see you later, I hope." Answered Beast Boy. As Beast Boy ran off Will concentrated his energy letting a blue aura engulf his body. His body started to slowly change and reshape into the wolf that almost killed the Titans.

The Titans looked at Will in horror as his change completed. Immediately after he completed the change he jumped onto a robot and tore it to shreds. He looked back at the Titans, who were too busy staring at him, to notice that a robot was about to shoot at Starfire again. Will ran as fast as he could toward Starfire. "Will NO!" Starfire screamed as he hurtled his body at her. Will looked at her with his golden eyes burning with rage, talons extended, and fangs bared as he started to descend upon her. Instead of landing on Starfire he landed on the robot that was about to shoot her, and bit down on the robot's head crushing it with his powerful jaws. Will turned around and faced the Titans still with the now decapitated robot's head in his mouth. -_Are you just going to stand there all day or fight-_ Will said telepathically. That remark woke the Titans from their amazement. "Titans GO!" shouted Robin as they rejoined the fight.

Beast Boy finally picked up Terra's scent and started to follow it. He felt the ground beginning to shake under his paws. He found Terra surrounded by a small tornado and jumped to her. "Terra! Its ok I'm here." Beast Boy yelled over the winds as they began to die down. "You promise?" she whispered. "I won't tell them I swear." He spoke soothingly. "Come on lets get back to the rest of the guys." Spoke Beast Boy as he changed into a lion. Terra climbed onto his back as he started to run.

The battle was almost over as Beast Boy and Terra rejoined the fight. Will took down fifty robots by himself, Robin and Starfire took out twenty-five together, cyborg destroyed more than thirty, and Raven over forty. Terra crushed about fifteen by using her powers and Beast Boy tore threw about ten as a tiger. Raven was busy taking out a small horde of robots and didn't notice a robot aiming a laser at her side. The evil robot fired the laser beam hitting the mark. She doubled over in pain, whimpering, holding her side, and started coughing up a small amount of blood. Will heard her whimpers of pain and looked over to her. The robot was standing over about to finish her off when Will leapt over Raven and ripped off its head then promptly disemboweled the machine. Will turned around and carefully examined Raven's wound. -_don't worry it isn't too serious - _Will spoke again telepathically. As he said that the battle was over Robin finished off the last robot. -_1'll take you back to the tower - _Will reassured. Will gently picked Raven up with little resistance. -_hold on _- Will spoke gently to her. He felt her hand tighten onto his shirt or what was left of it. He leapt onto a ledge about twenty stories high and started to run through the exit, the other Titans followed. Will leapt from roof top to roof top, and made sure that he kept a good hold on Raven. He miscalculated a jump and missed the roof top. Quickly he turned in mid air and dug his claws into the building's brick siding. He stopped rather quickly then checked to make sure Raven was all right. After being reassured she was ok he started to climb back up the building. Soon after the incident they arrived back at the tower.

Will took Raven to the infirmary and gently laid her down onto a soft mattress. As soon as he laid her down, he started to revert back to his human form. Raven watched still mystified by the change. Will turned and went to a cabinet and open the door. He grabbed a wrap and some antibiotics and walked back over to Raven. "Raven, can you sit up by yourself?" Will asked quietly. Raven tried to sit up but couldn't by herself. Will carefully picked her up and made her sit on her knees. "Can you hold yourself like that?" Will questioned. Raven nodded and sat still. He held out one finger and focused his energy on the finger. The blue aura appeared around his finger making his finger shaping into a sharp talon. Carefully he started to cut through her body suit. He cut around the waist avoiding the areas that he was forbidden to see for obvious reasons. After cutting her suit Will's finger returned back to normal. "This may hurt. If you want, you may hold my hand." Will said solemnly. Raven looked at him and blushed under her hood. A light bulb in the hall turned black and exploded. She reached for his hand and grabbed it. It was amazingly steady and warm. Will picked up the bottle and sprayed it on her side. She winced in pain and squeezed his hand tightly.

After the pain receded, she let go of him and relaxed. He tenderly wrapped her wound in the wrap he found and sealed it with some tape. "Would you like to stay here for the night or would you rather go to your room?" Will spoke softly. "Please take me to my room." Raven replied quietly. Will nodded and leaned over to pick her up. Raven looked at his eyes again, but they were softer this time. She blushed when he smiled making a light bulb above them turn black and explode. His gaze changed as he heard the glass break. He turned and looked then in a split second he positioned himself between Raven and the falling shards of glass. The shards fell and dug deeply into his back making blood slowly ooze out of his cuts. One shard cut the last strand of his shirt. When the glass stopped falling he carefully moved away from Raven and stood up. His shirt fell to the ground revealing his muscular build, and a bite mark scar on his right shoulder. He carefully picked her up and walked to her room.

As he approached the stair way Raven spoke. "May I ask you a question?" Will looked down at her face questionably then smiled. "Go ahead." He replied quietly. "Your shoulder, is that, where it bit you?" asked Raven. A look of pain flashed across his face, but disappeared as fast as it came. "Yeah, that is where it bit me." Will answered solemnly. It was silent the rest of the way to Raven's room. Raven fell asleep in Will's arms listening to his strong heart beat. Will looked down to her and smiled as he stared down at Raven. He carefully opened a panel and a hand scanner slid out. He placed her hand on it and her door slid open. Will marveled at the darkness of her room. He walked to her bed, gently placed her into her bed, and covered her with her blankets. He stared at her as the pale moon light shown on her face through a crack of her window blinds. -_Such beauty and innocence... I will protect her no matter what. - _Will vowed to himself. He turned and walked back out of her room and suddenly started to weaken. -_What? What is this? -_ He thought surprised. He looked around and spotted some silver on Raven's shelf. He started to loose energy as he finally made it out of her room, and collapsed unconscious onto the ground as her door slid shut.

He woke up in the infirmary and saw that the Titans were standing all around him. "What am I doing here?" Will asked confused. "We found you passed out in front of Raven's room. Your back was bleeding too." Robin spoke up. "Oh that." Will said smiling. He stood up and stretched his muscles making the Titans gasp when his blood squirted out of his back. He looked back at the ground that had small drops of blood. He grinned as he relaxed and his cuts healed right before the Titans eyes. "How did you do that?" Asked an astonished Beast Boy. Will laughed and said " I simply healed myself. Most supernatural creatures can do it." They were interrupted by a loud stomach growl. "I guess I'm hungry." Will said as his cheeks reddened. They headed to the kitchen, and Will took out a huge plate of raw red meat and sat down at the table. "Aren't you going to cook that?" Asked Cyborg. "No I kinda have a taste for raw meat." Will answered with drool dripping from his mouth. "Can't you just have some tofu?" Pleaded Beast Boy. "Sorry Beast, I am not a vegetarian." The Titans watched as Will transformed again and started to eat savagely. Beast Boy took one look and hastily vomited.

Will belched as he finished his raw meal. Beast Boy would have laughed hard if he wasn't unconscious from the sight of Will eating raw cow meat. He licked his bloodstained lips then changed back to his normal form. Terra nudged Beast Boy to wake him up. He woke up with a start and asked "Is it over?" "Yeah, Beast Boy, I would recommend you not changing into a cow around Will." Said Cyborg as he laughed. Will laughed evilly as he washed his face.

Raven smiled inside at the fact that Will tortured the other shape shifter. Beast Boy felt every nerve quiver as he thought about what would happen if he did.

Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, and Terra sat on the couch to play some video games on the Game Station. Starfire sat and watched the competition begin. Raven headed to the roof to meditate and avoid the noise. Will followed her not far behind. "What do you want Will?" Raven asked with her cold monotone voice. "I just wanted to know how your wound was doing." He asked quietly. "It's fine. I have to meditate you should go and join the other Titans and play video games."She stated starting to get annoyed. "I don't really want to it's too loud down there, and I wanted to know if I could meditate with you." Will said as his cheeks started to turn light pink. Raven could hardly believe her ears. She blushed under her hood then quickly composed herself. "Well you did save my life, I guess I owe you this much. Come on lets go." Raven spoke as she turned her back on him to lead them to the roof top.

After meditating for two hours Raven stopped to get something to eat and drink. She looked at Will who was lying down with his hands behind his head. Raven had seen his ears perk up as she approached him. He looked up at her, his eyes still having a supernatural glow to them from meditating. "Yes, Raven? Is something troubling you?" He spoke in a tentative manner. "It's nothing I was just wondering if you are thirsty." She spoke normally only her stomach was doing flips. "No, I am all right." He answered sensing her nervousness and thought nothing of it. She left him alone staring up at where the moon should be. He noticed some storm clouds moving toward the city.

Raven entered the kitchen and started to boil water for herbal tea when a lightning bolt hit the roof. There was a faint scream from the roof and the lights flickered. The Titans looked at each other and ran to the roof top. The rain was starting to pour down from the skies like it had just absorbed a whole river. The Titans looked for Will but he was nowhere to be found. They heard clawing sounds and light whimpering as they were nearing the edge of the tower. They ran to see Will holding on for dear life as he hung from the edge of the tower. Raven quickly tried to grab his paw, but when he raised it he lost his grip and fell. He howled as his body started to free fall to the fast approaching ground. The Titans screamed as they watched their new found friend fall to his death. He hit the ground with a large thud. The sound of his body crashing to the ground was drowned out by the roaring thunder. His body started to revert back to his human form as he lay motionless. The Titans looked down horrified at what happened to their friend. Her hand still extended, Raven pulled her hand back toward her body as her tears mixed with the rain falling down her face. Movement catches Starfire's eye as she stares down at Will. "He is alive!" she screams in sheer joy as the Titans look down in amazement.

Will struggled slowly to get up from the cold muddy ground. His face was cut and caked with a mixture of blood and mud. Soaked from the rain his hair drooped with small chunks of mud and clay stuck in his locks of hair. Blood ran out of the corner of his mouth and his ribs pierced his organs. Will growled lightly as his wounds healed completely. He shot a look at the Titans that made them jump back in fear and gasp. He looked back at the ground and kneeled on one knee. His muscles tensed suddenly and he leapt high into the air, jumping higher than the tower. As Will's body started to descend, he did flips in the air until he landed in the kneeling position he was in before he jumped. The Titans were astonished at the feat he had just accomplished and started to clap. He looked back, stood up, fixed his shirt, and walked into the tower toward his room. The Titans still in the rain ran inside the tower to follow him. "Friend Will, are you ok?" Starfire called out to him. He paused slightly but kept on walking toward his room. "Will, please answer us." Robin spoke as he reached out toward Will to stop him. Will picked up speed to avoid Robin's touch. Raven put up a barrier in front of Will and he ran into it. A deep growl rose up in Will's throat. He looked up and saw a vent just above him. He jumped up to the ceiling, ripped off the cover, and crawled into the vent. The vent cover flew across his room as he arrived. Tears started to stream down his face as he remembered his family. He shifted into the wolf and let out a long mournful howl that echoed throughout the tower. When Will had fallen, he saw his family again. He was happy and yet sad from the vision. He let out another long howl.

The Titans watched Will rip of the vent cover and crawl to his room. Raven let down her barrier and started to walk away from the Titans to look for Will. As she approached his room, she heard a crash from the vent cover being thrown across the room. She listened outside Will's room hoping to hear what was wrong with him. Raven heard his ragged breath as he cried and also heard his bones shift. Then she heard it, his loud mournful howls that made everyone's hair on the back of their necks stand up. Raven quietly knocked after he howled and fazed through his door. The wolf looked up tears falling from its eyes, something Raven had never seen before. He quickly turned away from her trying to hide his tears. Raven walked over to him slowly and sat down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it, Will?" Raven spoke quietly. - _I saw them again. My family before it happened. They were so happy. Me, my mom, dad, and little brother all sitting in the grass having a picnic - _Will spoke telepathically. "I know what you are going through. When you first changed in the tower, you started to have visions and started to rip yourself apart. So I had to wake you up. I saw you're past and what had happened to you before you came here."Raven replied. Will knew she was telling the truth he felt someone probing his mind that night. - _I am sorry you had to see that. I hope you won't be afraid of me. -_ Will responded. "I won't be afraid of you because I know you won't hurt me."Replied Raven. She raised her hand and started to pet him on the head. He whimpered and put his head on her shoulder. - _Thanks Raven. _- Said Will. Raven smiled lightly and replied "Your welcome." And left the room.

Later that night Will came out of his room to get something to eat. He spotted Terra coming out of her room with a hiking backpack on. She walked away from him and went into the living room. Curious, Will entered the living room where the rest of the Titans surrounded Terra and himself. "What is going on here?" He asked. No one spoke, but they just grinned. Raven grabbed his hand and put a small electronic device in his hand. Robin doing the same for Terra.

"We want to make you both honorary Teen Titans." Robin said with a large grin on his face. Both Will and Terra couldn't believe what was happening. "Really you guys want us on your team?" Will asked as he looked at his communicator. "Yeah we know you can't really control your powers that well but with training..." Robin was interrupted by Terra. "You lied to me!" She screamed at Beast Boy as her communicator dropped to the floor. "No Terra, wait." He said as she turned and ran out of the building. Beast Boy ran to find Terra.

"Is this a bad time to say I accept?" Will said to Raven. She shrugged and went outside with Will and the rest of the Titans.

Robin turned to the rest of the Titans and told them he wanted to speak to Beast Boy alone. Will turned to Raven, "do you want to go and meditate on the roof with me?" "Yeah, sure." She answered. Will scooped Raven in his arms without asking and leapt to the roof. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked very agitated right before he jumped. He grinned and leapt as she shouted at him.

He landed gently on the roof and let Raven down carefully as she gave him a death stare. He looked at her then walked to the other side of the tower and looked down at Robin and Beast Boy. She looked at him questionably then walked beside him. "Can you hear what they are saying?" Raven asked as she looked down at the two and then back at Will. "Yeah, I guess Beast Boy really liked that girl. He is really depressed about her leaving." He replied as he looked at Raven. She stared at Robin and Beast Boy a second longer and walked away. Puzzled by the action she made, Will spoke "is there something wrong Raven? You know you can talk to me, right?" Raven just kept walking away. Will leapt in her path and she ran into his sturdy chest making her fall backwards. Will quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall." Will looked at her face but it was completely in shadow from her hood. Then he caught the scent of tears. He carefully pushed off her hood making her face visible in the white moonlight. Tears were streaming from her lavender eyes down her soft pale cheeks. "Are you ok?" "No, it's not fair."Her voice quivered as she spoke. "What isn't fair?" Will questioned Raven. "I can't show any emotions without my powers messing things up. I can't even love or I might destroy the city."She replied, tears still streaming down her face. She looked at Will, his golden eyes were full of concern and sadness. He lifted up his hand and brushed away some of her tears. "So that is why you talk in a monotone voice." Will said quietly. She nodded quietly as a small breeze blew through her hair. Will drew her into a embrace, letting her cry into his shoulder. His aura surrounded them both so that Raven's dark powers would not let her harm anyone or anything. Her powers tore at his body, slashing away at his arms, legs, and back. Will's blood spraying all over her suit and cloak. He winced as he concentrated on his aura to protect outside the energy barrier. Will, after holding on to consciousness for a short time, finally collapsed from the loss of blood. Raven watched in horror as Will fell to the ground with blood gushing out of his large gashes. She gathered him up in her arms and teleported to her room.

She appeared in her room from the dark spiral created from her powers with Will in her arms. She laid him on her bed and she started to use her powers to heal him. She placed her hands over a wound on his forehead she concentrated on her power to heal making a light blue aura surround her hands. Will's wounds slowly started to close up, then his supernatural healing powers started to kick in. The wounds sealed themselves in a matter of seconds. Raven started to relax as she felt her muscles become less tense. She let Will sleep for the moment and sat in mid air to meditate. She heard a soft low growl and looked at Will.

Minutes later, after his wounds healed, Will's golden eyes fluttered open. - _Where am I -_ Will pondered as his blurry vision cleared to see Raven and her dark room. He looked at Raven closely seeing blood on her face, cloak, and legs. His muscles tensed fearing she was hurt and in danger. She didn't seem to have any cuts and the blood smelled like his own blood. Will gave a low soothing growl to summon her from her trance. Raven opened her eyes and looked at Will. She carefully landed on her feet and sat on her bed. He could tell that Raven wanted to ask some questions. "Will, why did you do that? You realize I could have killed you." She asked keeping her emotions in control. "Raven the reason why I did that is because you really needed someone to help you with your emotions. And..." Will started to fumble with his words. " I love you and it hurts me to see you in deep sadness." Will spoke as wave of courage swept through his body. Raven almost fainted when she heard that Will loved her. " But why me? Why do you love me?" She looked straight in his golden eyes. "You seemed to understand me more and your mysterious quiet intensity drew me to you." Will replied sincerely. Raven blushed deeply and tried to hide under her hood. "You see that is one of your mysterious actions I like about you." Will said as he tenderly lifted the hood off of her head. He gently raised his hand and lifted Raven's chin so she would be looking at his face. "Raven, I love you and I will always protect you no matter what." Will spoke softly as he looked into her violet eyes. He carefully leaned towards her and kissed her lightly. Her entire body felt warm and safe. Will slowly stood and started to head towards the door. He paused and looked back. "Tomorrow we will go to the mall and spend some time together. I bid you good night." And with that he exited and walked to his room to sleep. Raven was still sitting staring at the door. She crawled in her bed and whispered "Good night, my wolf prince."

The next morning Will woke up early and walked towards the training room. He found no use in weight training so he started to run on Beast Boy's treadmill. He started at a walk then changed into his wolf form and started to cut loose. His speed went from 50 miles an hour to 150 miles per hour. His adrenalin started to rush through his veins his heart beating steady as he ran. His wolf senses kicked in and he felt the heat of the chase. Will stopped abruptly, lifted his head, and howled the song of the hunt. The howl woke everyone, startling them awake. He turned his head and spotted a human shaped punching bag. Will leapt onto the bag, making it break off the chain, then started to tear into it with his black talons and long white teeth. The Titans walked into the training room only to see Will in his wolf form ripping a punching bag to shreds. "Friend Will what are you doing to the bag of punching?" Starfire asked. Will stopped tearing the bag apart and turned his head to look at Starfire straight in the eyes making her jump back and gasp. Will's eyes were blood red but turned yellow when he looked at Starfire. He transformed back to his normal self and greeted his friends.

After eating a hardy breakfast, Will took a hot shower and dressed quickly. He looked for Raven and caught her scent near her room. He knocked lightly and waited for a reply. "Yes." replied her monotone voice. "Raven I was wondering if you were ready to go to the mall." Will spoke to the closed door. Her door flew open and she stepped into the light. She walked toward him wearing her usual uniform. "Are you ready to go?" Will asked taking her hand. "Yeah lets go." she replied as she blushed. He grinned as they walked outside the tower. He paused for a moment stretching out his muscles and shifted into his wolf form. He retracted his talons picked her up with ease. Raven held on to his shirt and he took off down the tunnel to the mainland. People stared as they saw a large wolf carrying Raven. He took the hint that he wasn't welcome and sped up. They heard shouts from women screaming at their children to get inside before the beast ate them. Raven saw his ears flatten against his head. They finally arrived at the mall. Will ran into an ally and put Raven down gently. He quickly changed back and turned to Raven. "Will I..." Raven started. "Don't worry about it. I will be fine." Will quickly interrupted. "Lets go inside, ok?" Will asked with a smile on his face. Raven nodded quietly and they both walked inside.

The two walked around the mall and spotted a small music shop. They walked inside looking at the array of instruments they had on display. Will looked at a guitar with wolves running in the back round. He picked it up and started to play it. Raven listened as if she were in a trance. Will played beautifully as if he was a master of the guitar. He sighed and put the guitar back on its stand. He looked at the price tag and it was too much for him to buy. Raven made a note in the back of her mind to get Will that for Christmas. They walked out stopped at some random shops. Will bought Raven a silver pendant with a pentagram and a raven engraved in the silver metal. They walked to Raven's favorite dark café and ordered some tea.

Before the tea arrived both their communicators rang. There was a robbery at a jewelry store and they had to meet the rest of the team at the crime scene.

A half man half spider robbed the store and the rest of the Titans were on the pursuit. Raven and Will arrived quickly and started to attack. The mutant began to spit huge heaps of spider webs. Hitting Cyborg's car and Beast Boy stopping them from going any further. Will transformed as he ran, making sure that he dodged the flying spider webs. Starfire was hit with the sticky substance but freed herself. Raven through a mail box at him but missed him. He shot some spines at Raven making them hit her arms legs and torso. One spine hit her necklace cutting the thread that held it around her neck. The mutant grabbed it and ran off. Will stopped and checked if Raven was ok. "Go bring him down." Raven replied to Will. He nodded his furry head and took off after him along with Starfire and Robin. He leapt onto a wall and used his talons to run across the wall to get to the mutant. Robin was shot with venom and fell from the his motorcycle. Starfire quickly caught him before he hit the ground. Will caught up with the mutant and slashed at his leg making the silver pendant drop. Will lost his footing and fell, letting the mutant escape. He grabbed the pendant in mid air and landed on the ground safely. He looked up to the top of the building knowing that the mutant was long gone. He turned tail and ran to see if his team mates were hurt.

Raven was still in deep pain when Will arrived. Robin was taken back to the tower but, Raven elected to stay back and wait for Will's return with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Will crouched down and looked at her wounds. He made a quick decision and slashed his claws against his skin making Raven jump up but lie back down from the pain. - _Don't worry Raven this will help you_ - His telepathic voice spoke soothingly. He let a drop of his blood fall into each of her wounds, making them close up almost immediately. She sat up without any pain and looked at Will. "Thank you Will." She spoke as he helped her up. He gave her back her pendant, she took the thread and fixed it. "Will we need to find the spider dude. Which way was he heading?" Cyborg asked but before Will could answer they heard a loud buzzing noise. They turned to see a hoard of mutated moths flying towards the Jump City bridge.

The moths were already eating the bridge as they arrived. The cables moaned and stretched while the moth's genetically enhanced jaws tore the metal apart. One of the cables snapped and fell making the whole bridge shake and wobble. The Titans arrived and started to fight back. Raven made a small disk to help Cyborg up to the battle. "Thanks for the lift Raven." he replied as he floated up to the hoard of insects. Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and flew up to the hoard also. Will jumped up onto a cable and ran up attacking a moth ripping it apart. Green blood sprayed everywhere as the Titans fought the moths.

Meanwhile at Titans tower Robin had just finished recovering from the venom with Starfire's help. Cyborg called to tell them they needed back up but was interrupted by a man that looked like a moth. "Don't bother. Even if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to stop me from releasing the entire swarm. Unless you want your entire city reduced to a moth eaten wasteland you'll do exactly as I say. " Killer Moth spoke in a deformed growl. "What do you want?" Robin asked with anger rising in his voice. "My demands are simple, the city to declare me ruler, the Teen Titans to surrender, and Robin will take this lovely young lady to her junior prom." Killer Moth spoke. Robin had a horrified look on his face. "Hi Robby poo." A girl dressed in pink appeared on the screen. "Um what was that last part again?" Robin questioned the moth. "Robin who is this girl and why does she call you poo?" Starfire asked. "Her name is Kitten and you will take her to prom!" Killer Moth demanded. "This prom is some matter of duel, yes? Robin eagerly accepts." Starfire spoke as she smacked the young girl across the face with her glove. "It's not a duel Star, it's a date." Robin spoke sadly. Starfire gasped and told the mutant man that he didn't accept. "We're going to need a minute."Robin told Killer Moth.

The two walked in the hallway the door sliding shut. Robin contacted Cyborg while Starfire paced and cursed Kitten in alien language. "Cyborg report how bad is it?" Robin talked into his communicator. "Bad, can't hold them off much longer. If you are going to do some thing do it quick." Robin nodded and closed his communicator. "I have to do it." he said with a sigh. "What?" Starfire screamed. "It's the only way to save the bridge. The only way to get us enough time to stop Killer Moth." Robin spoke full of regret and anguish. "But, but, but." Starfire tried to think of a reason why to stop Robin from going out on a date with Kitten. "I have to Starfire. No matter how much I don't want to, and I really don't want to." Robin said with much regret. "Do we have a deal?" Killer Moth spoke. "I'll take the girl to prom." Robin replied. "Don't tell me ask her." Killer Moth growled back. "You got to be -" Robin began but was cut off. "Do it!" Killer Moth snarled. "Kitten, was it?" Robin asked sarcastically. "Meow." She replied. "Right. Will you go with me to the prom." Robin asked with a monotone voice. Starfire growled at the scene. "Oh, Robbie poo! I thought you'd never ask." Kitten squealed.

Meanwhile, at the bridge, the titans were overwhelmed with the swarm of moth mutants. Another cable snapped and was racing towards Will at a high speed. He was distracted by a group of moths to see the cable flying towards him. Raven saw the cable falling towards Will and quickly reacted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She screamed as a dark light surrounded the cable . She moved it out of harms way and dropped it onto the ground. "There are two many of them we're not going to-"Cyborg yelled over the buzzing noise. But was quickly contradicted when the swarm flew away. "Make it?" "Um what just happened?" Beast Boy asked. Raven pulled out her communicator to speak with Robin and every one gathered around her to see what was going on. "I bought you some time. Killer Moth is controlling the mutant insects. Find him and stop him." Robin said as a picture of Killer Moth appeared on the screen. "Start your search with her." Robin continued on as a picture of Kitten appeared on the screen. "Who is she?" Raven asked before getting interrupted by Starfire. "She is a manipulative grimplorph not worthy of Robin's time." Starfire answered ruthlessly. "Name is Kitten, she's got some kind of connection to Killer Moth. Find the connection and I'll bet you'll find him. Starfire will join you to help with the search." Robin added. Starfire answered with a humph. "Hey what about you aren't you going to help us?" asked Beast Boy. "I can't. I have a date." Robin said with irritation. The Titans were amazed with that answer. "How come he gets to go on a date and I don't?" Beast Boy said filling with jealousy. "I was forced to do it Beast Boy." Robin yelled back before he turned off the communicator. "Wow, he really doesn't want to go on this date." Beast Boy said quietly. "Ya think?" Raven said sarcastically.

After a half an hour of finding any trace of Kitten's residence the Titans found it. They quietly entered the house to find anything to point in Killer Moth's relation to Kitten. As they were searching Robin called Cyborg's communicator. "Please tell me you guys have found Killer Moth." He pleaded but was silenced when Cyborg spoke. "Not yet but we tracked down your girlfriend's home address." There was a short pause as dance music filled the air. "She's not my-" Robin was interrupted by Beast Boy's wail as he nearly fell down a secret passageway. "Well that's not suspicious." Raven said quietly. The Titans cautiously walked down the corridor. The only thing to be heard was a low hum of some machine running farther down the path. Beast Boy squealed when ran into a pull chain. Will shook his head as he pulled the small chain and turned the light on. The action was quickly answered by a loud buzzing sound from inside a glass cage. "Found 'em." all four Titans said as they spoke into their communicators. "Yes, you found me. But you'll soon be wishing you hadn't." Spoke a deformed growl. The Titans prepared for battle as they looked around for the opponent. Cyborg saw a shadow covering his body and saw Killer Moth hugging a huge circular light. Killer Moth roared as he leapt onto Cyborg. The half man half Machine quickly used his Sonic Cannon to defend himself. He fired cannon letting out a blue and white beam making a direct hit to Killer Moth's chest. The blast was not strong enough to drastically damage the mutant. Killer Moth was back on his feet as Beast Boy shifted into a wolf and charged. The mutant grabbed Beast Boy's green paws just as he was about to push him down. Beast Boy barked madly in his face but was silenced as Killer Moth snarled back in his face. He picked up the wolf and threw him into Will who was unfazed by the attack. "For a weirdo living in his basement, this guy is pretty tough." Beast Boy said as he recovered. Will looked down in disapproval. "Let me show you how it's done." Will said with a grin.

After Will shape shifted the tide turned drastically. Will quickly grabbed Killer Moth and gave him a swift punch in the gut making him unable to fight. Cyborg grabbed the mutant and made him talk. "Start talking. How do you control the-" Cyborg was cut off as an alarm sounded above the cages. The glass doors slid open letting out a blue and silver mist and the mutant moths. "Moths!" Cyborg screamed out. "Run!" Beast Boy screamed over the moth's buzzing noise. He ran to the door but the exit was quickly shut by a familiar black aura. "We can't let them escape. Seal the exits." Raven spoke quickly. The Titans moved quickly, Raven used her magic to seal the vents. Cyborg, Will, and Beast Boy blocked the doors with crates and cages. They stood back to back around each other in a small circle. Suddenly the moths turned into little wingless maggots. "Okay?" Beast Boy said confused. They tied up Killer Moth and put the maggots in cages.

The Titans regrouped at the yacht where the junior prom was being held. The police led Fang into the back of a van. Fang looked up to see Killer Moth tied up and behind a glass wall. "Nobody dumps Kitten. Nobody! Your going to pay for this Robbie Poo! Your going to pay!" Kitten screamed hysterically as she was being led to the van. "So no second date?" Cyborg asked sarcastically. "You know now that no one isn't making them all mutated, these little guys might actually make good pets." Beast Boy said while he played with a maggot. "Don't even think about it?" Raven replied disgusted. "Ok well sorry we pretty much ruined your prom." Robin said to some frozen bystanders. "Are you kidding? This was the best prom ever." said the male bystander. "Yeah even if I still can't move my legs." the female bystander replied. "Yeah that will wear off." Robin replied back to the female. "And now for the moment that you've all been waiting for, the king and queen of this year's prom are Robin and Starfire!" the DJ spoke over the microphone. "I guess one last dance wouldn't kill me." Robin said while looking over at Starfire. He leads her to the dance floor and starts they both start to dance. Will looked over to Raven smiling lightly. "May I have this dance?" He asked bowing and held out his hand. Raven smiled a bit and took his hand.


End file.
